Eu penso na Vida
by Maylene Angel
Summary: Após uma longa espera, Mello sente um grande vazio dentro de si. Ele reflecte sobre momentos que desperdiçou e compreende algo... Ao pensar na vida dá conta que afinal amava uma pessoa. Mas agora que Kira vai ser apanhado... [MxN][OneShot][Yaoi]


**Título** – Eu penso na Vida…

**Autor** – Maylene (Maylene Angel)

**Personagens** – Mello, Near

**Descrição** – One-Shot

**Atenção** – Shounen-Ai (não, não é Yaoi, apesar de ter um gostinho muito reduzido). Um novo drama e de novo o tema da morte… (vocês já sabem que sou assim…) – Not Spoilers…

Death Note não me pertence, mas se pertencesse, eu também nunca me lembraria de criar o Mello. Já agora: Mello is my Sex God!!! E se eu em algum futuro próximo chegar a possuir Death Note… arranjarei maneira de o ressuscitar!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Eu penso na Vida…**

"_The human whose name is written in this note shall die"_

Eu penso na vida…

É verdade sim… Eu penso na vida, apesar de às vezes não parecer. Naquelas alturas em que fico só, nas mesmas alturas em que não estás ao pé de mim…

Aquele vazio imenso que nada pode preencher, sem ser a tua presença. Aquele pensamento que recai sempre sobre ti quando a minha alma encontra-se debilitada. Aquele sentimento que nunca existiu e que agora descubro que sempre esteve dentro de mim…

Rasgo mais um pacote de chocolate. Amachuco o papel e atiro-o para o chão. Levo-o à boca e trinco…

Que doce amargo sabor! Recordo… A tua boca sabia muito melhor quando a sua pele eu tocava. Antigos momentos que não quero recordar, mas cujos pensamentos enchem-me a cabeça ainda hoje.

É verdade… Eu queria voltar atrás no tempo. Eu queria voltar àquele orfanato, àquele tempo antes de tudo começar.

(FLASH BACK)

- L!!!

Corria pelo corredor de uma estreita galeria que dava acesso a uma sala de computadores.

- L!!!

Uma criança escorregou no tapete e esbarrou com o rosto no chão.

- Mello porque corres assim? Eu não fujo…

O estranho indivíduo de cabelos negros e olhos bastante sombreados voltou-se para trás e sorriu. Tinha um jeito esquisito de andar e retinha as mãos sempre nos bolsos.

- Mas ias-te fechar dentro da sala e só te voltaria a ver quando precisasses de sair.

L esboçou um sorriso ténue e aproximou-se. Pegou na pequena criança, um rapaz loiro com olhos cor de mel. Aproximou-a do seu rosto e levemente tocou-lhe os pequenos lábios macios. Voltou a poisá-la no chão e entrou na sala, fechando a porta.

………

Mello caminhou até ao jardim, mas esbarrou com outra criança de cabelos brancos e olhos azuis, brincando bem no meio da porta, com pequenos carros que andavam por uma pista. O seu olhar reprovador caiu logo sobre o pequeno brincando, enquanto o ignorava e continuava em frente. Mas… de novo tropeçou no tapete e caiu no chão.

- Lançar pragas, só conseguirás que elas recaiam sobre ti.

O rapaz loiro lançou um olhar frustrante para o colega e dando um murro na porta, retirou-se. As peças que o rapaz de olhos azuis acabara de montar, espalharam-se pelo chão.

- Mello…

(FIM DO FLASH BACK)

Sentimentos vão e voltam… Por vezes aquilo que mais queremos, está a frente do nosso nariz mas nós o ignoramos.

Eu penso na vida…

Todas as noites, fantasmas não me deixam descansar e… eu… penso em ti…

Aquele beijo sedento de fulgor, aquele toco de desejo, aquele momento que para sempre ficará gravado no fundo da minha alma.

Por quanto tempo ficarei aqui? Nem eu sei… Aguardo a minha morte lentamente, na verdade… aguardo a tua chegada.

Batem à porta… O meu coração salta descompassadamente. Será que és tu? Vou abrir com um sorriso no rosto.

- Matt…

Bato com a porta e espeto um murro no sofá, que se arrasta até meio da sala.

- Tem lá calma Mello… Com essa atitude não estou para servir de cobaia.

Os meus olhos abriram-se. Não pode ser… Esta voz… Near!

- Mello não me culpes… Ele apenas pediu para o trazer até cá. Diz que tem algo importante para falar contigo.

Voltei-me para lhe dizer algo. Como é que o Matt me fizera isto? Mas ele já tinha fechado a porta e desaparecido…

- Já estás mais calmo?

Grrr… Isto dá-me a volta à cabeça. Near sempre gosta de me provocar e nem agora é excepção.

Voltei-me para trás para reclamar. Ele estava em minha casa e pelo menos devia-me respeitar, mas… Minha cara esbarrou na dele. Como é que estava tão próximo de mim se nem o tinha ouvido a caminhar?

Esta sensação… este toque… sim… durante este tempo todo eu não deixei de pensar em ti…

O bocado de chocolate que segurava na mão manchou o tapete da sala. O meu pé recuou acabando por esmagá-lo. As mãos de Near rodeavam a minha cintura de forma exigente. A cada segundo ele estava mais próximo de mim. Será que durante este tempo todo ele pensou em mim?

Um toque como uma flor de cerejeira, tão suave… como pode prender um homem sem medos e sem receios? Mas Near era essa flor… ele estava com os seus lábios a tocar-me a testa. Incrível como uma figura que, habitualmente, estava sentada ou ainda encurvada pudesse ser tão alta! Sem que me tivesse dado conta, ele também crescera…

Lentamente foi descendo… como é que ele sabia o meu ponto fraco? Nem eu próprio o tinha descoberto… Eu era um convencido, tempestuoso e, acima de tudo, orgulhoso, que sempre o tentara derrubar, mas… à custa disto… Near se tornara no meu ponto fraco.

Alguém como eu não pode amar, nem pode-se sentir assim. Mas aquilo que durante estes anos todos evitei, transformou-se em carência, difícil de satisfazer com apenas um simples abraço.

Sua boca desceu pela cicatriz que ainda conservo no meu rosto. Senti cócegas depois de ao final de tanto tempo ter perdido as sensações naquela pele queimada e rugosa… naquele pedaço de mim sem vida. Mas hoje, Near deixa um sopro de vida nela com o seu beijo.

E ele continuou a descer… seus lábios abrasadores tocaram os meus. Sabor de sangue, que era o meu e dor do passado desperdiçado… Apenas abri mais a boca, deixando-o penetrar por ela segundo o seu próprio prazer. Desta vez não vou fugir e dizer que não! Não me vou armar em arrogante e deitar fora o que me ofereces de tua livre vontade. Desta vez, vou esquecer a dor e deixar-me regressar às origens e, seguindo o meu desejo, ser teu. Não quero que sejas meu Near… apenas quero ser teu…

Será que pensaste em mim? Preciso que me respondas a esta dúvida… Preciso de ser correspondido pelo menos uma vez antes de morrer.

Suas mãos subiram pelas minhas costas, viraram e, como leves aragens arrepiante e prazerosas, amaciaram-me o tronco. Deixo-te tirar a minha camisola e deixo-te fazeres o que quiseres…

A boca desceu mais uma vez, mostrando a sua faceta atrevida… A sua língua brincou com os meus mamilos e nem consegui reter um gemido de satisfação.

Encaminhou-me para o sofá e, depois de me conduzir a deitar, subiu para cima de mim. Já não suporto esta sensação… É tão agradável e faz-me sentir tão bem… Completa-me… Mas Near parou. Deixei de sentir a sua língua para sentir aquele abraço tão quente e acolhedor. Aquele abraço de desespero…

- Mello… vim me despedir de ti. É hoje o dia em que irei desmascarar Kira e vou precisar de uma vítima.

Porque será que o meu coração doeu?

- E tu serás essa vítima…

Lágrimas frias molharam-me o peito. Seus olhos estavam encharcados… Apesar desta navalha que me furou o peito, estou a sentir-me muito feliz. Afinal, agora obtive a resposta que tanto queria. Tu pensaste em mim todo este tempo!

- Desculpa-me Mello…

Que posso fazer? Contra a minha vontade, o meu abraço fechou-se sobre ele e esmaguei-o contra mim. Desta vez não fugirás…

………

Somos Mello e Near… crescemos juntos num orfanato para crianças fora do comum, para crianças com capacidades inimagináveis e divinas… Near sempre estava fechado em casa, entretido com os seus jogos enquanto eu partia as janelas, armava brigas com as outras crianças e… enquanto fazia de tudo para o irritar…

Fomos educados sobre a sombra de L, o nosso ídolo e o nosso venerado. Sempre desejamos segui-lo e sermos seus sucessores, mas nunca desejámos a sua morte. Nós amávamo-lo e teríamos feito qualquer coisa para sermos como ele. Por isto estabeleceu-se esta rivalidade entre mim e o Near… uma luta pela qual, um de nós os dois, seria o escolhido de L para ser seu sucessor.

Pobre de mim que não percebeu nada, mesmo depois de ter derramado lágrimas sem fim pela morte de quem pensara amar mais. L elegeu-nos aos dois para o sucedermos e eu nunca aceitei isso… NÃO! Eu teria de ser melhor que Near! E que consegui? Ignorar este sentimento, deixar o calor daquela casa para passar a viver sozinho, perdido e com um vazio tão grande no coração, que a cada dia se tornava maior e mais doloroso. Agora estou no limite… Não há mais nada que possa preencher este vazio e fazer-me regressar à vida. Se tu ficasses um pouco mais comigo, talvez ainda pudesses amparar esta cavidade tão grande durante mais um tempo.

- Ganhei Mello! Aquele desafio que nos envolvemos quando L morreu… quem iria caçar Kira em primeiro lugar irá acabar. E fui eu que ganhei…

É verdade que tens mais capacidades que eu, mas… eu sou eu e nunca digam que não dei o meu melhor. Nunca me julguem pelo que não fiz e nem pelas intenções que vocês não conheceram. Apenas fiz o que achei estar certo… Apenas fiz o que fiz para te mostrar que eu merecia um pouco do teu respeito… Near. Queria que me desses valor pelo menos uma vez na vida… Nem que fosse como teu rival.

- Então L tinha razão… em nomear aos dois o seu sucessor. Sozinhos nunca conseguiríamos apanhar Kira. Mas… juntos…

- Não Mello… juntos não! Eu o irei derrotar e tu serás apenas o meio…

Há algum tempo atrás, eu também pensaria assim… Mas deste que este vazio aumentou de volume, mudei de opinião.

Sabes Near… eu penso na vida agora… Durante este tempo todo tenho pensado, mesmo muito, na vida! Descobri coisas que nunca pensei existirem e serem tão óbvias. Descobri vazios que podem ser preenchidos a qualquer altura. Descobri brechas que uma vez expostas não são mais corrigidas. Descobri sentimentos que não devem ser desperdiçados. Descobri uma alegria tão grande de viver e que, ao descobrir que não estaria disponível para mim, deu-me uma forte razão para morrer… Near… eu descobri que te amo! E como desperdicei, durante tanto tempo, este amor?

- Near… apenas a última vez…

Minhas unhas cravaram-se nas suas costas, ainda protegidas pela camisola. Obriguei-o a colar o resto do corpo ao meu e com a minha língua limpei-lhe as lágrimas salgadas que lhe estragavam aquele rosto triunfador e infantil. Fui eu que desta vez lhe enterrei o beijo entre os dentes. Seria a última vez… mas seria…

O telefone tocou… Era o meu ou o dele? Também não me interessa… Near afastou-se de mim e olhou para as horas.

- Já é tarde e tenho de ir. Tenho de preparar tudo …

Olhou-me nos olhos como se estivesse à espera de algo. Aquele olhar de cachorrinho à espera de uma única palavra que lhe desse um motivo para ficar um pouco mais… É verdade sim… Tu pensaste em mim!

- "Basta dizeres Mello, que não queres morrer! Suplica-me pela tua vida e eu nada farei… Deixarei Kira à solta só para te voltar a ter comigo… Não como inimigos mas como parceiros."

Queres que te suplique pela minha vida? O que me darias em troca dessa humilhação? Estás enganado… Nate… Desta vez não estou ralado com a humilhação. Apenas não quero prolongar uma vida inútil – a minha! De que me adianta continuar vivo se esta ferida, que nunca fechará, irá matar-me! Ela já é tão grande que a tua presença apenas iria acalmá-la, mas nunca a curaria…

Não quero continuar a viver assim…

- Queres que esteja presente?

Não te preocupes… Tenho tudo planeado, depois na hora alguém te virá buscar e darei as últimas instruções.

Virou-me as costas e abriu a porta… Do outro lado, alguém o esperava mas não era o Matt. Pensei que não me dissesse mais nada mas...

- E… Mello… perdoa-me…

Deteve-se e voltou-se para trás. Agarrou-me mais uma vez e deixou-se desfalecer entre os meus braços. Aquela era a criança desamparada e desprezada por todos, só por ter capacidades muito acima do normal. Aquela criança que eu fui o único capaz de reconhecer e nomear meu rival. Aquela criança que fui o único capaz de amar…

- "Mihael… eu também te amo e gostaria de não te perder, mas preciso de alcançar o meu objectivo, senão esta vida nunca me servirá de nada."

Nate… eu preciso de morrer para que esta vida não continue a ser desperdiçada. Preciso de encontrar uma razão para a minha existência.

Nossos corpos separam-se… para sempre… Ele saiu pela porta, que se fechou. Fiquei só. Agarrei na tablete de chocolate, que guardava numa gaveta como reserva. Sentei-me no parapeito da janela a comê-la, enquanto via a limusina a afastar-se.

Eu penso na vida… E aqui estou eu mais uma vez a pensar nela. Pode não parecer… mas afinal eu consegui pensar mais na vida que tu. Agora compreendo a razão deste vazio enorme e do tempo desperdiçado. Um dia Near… tu também te irás aperceber disto e quando isso acontecer, não estarei mais aqui.

E eu continuo a pensar… Raios! Este será o último momento em que pensarei em ti…

**Fim**


End file.
